The Akatsuki's Necko!
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: It was a normal day for Lavender when a flash of light changed her life. She was in a room with three weird people. And she had black cat ears and a tail. A FUCKING TAIL! Well the shit just hit the fan and Lavender needs to hang on for her life. OCxAka
1. Chapter 1

I yawned and opened my eyes. "Yay, a day off..." I said with a stretch. "A day of laziness and Naruto episodes." I said with a smile. I kicked the covers off and set my feet on the floor, stretching again. Walking over to the stairs, I started to think about what I was gonna eat. Once in the kitchen I realized...I had nothing to eat. "Damn..." I muttered. I started to walk back upstairs to get dressed so I could go out. But my life went weird right about...now. A flash of light blinded me and I fell back, landing on my ass. There was smoke all over the place. I coughed and started fanning with my hand before I realized, I was no longer in my house...or alone.

I turned around to see Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara watching me with wide eyes. "Damn, you said it would summon a hot chick, but not this fucking hot!" Hidan said, eyes roaming over my tank top and pajama pants. I started to back into the wall when a door behind them opened, showing Pein. "What is going on in here?" he asked, apparently pissed. My eyes widened and I backed against the wall. "We were testing a jutsu and it summoned a Necko" Kisame said, glancing at me. A...Necko? I felt my head and there were soft cat ears there. And a slender, black tail swished in front of me. "Holy fucking god..." I said, then I ran past Pein faster then I thought I could move.

I dashed down a hall, passed a confused Konan and then Itachi. "CATCH HER!" some one yelled. Then there were lots of foot steps behind me. There was a door at the end of the hall, my goal. I could smell freedom, I really could! I burst through the door and ran off into the trees. "BRING HER BACK!" Pein yelled. Oh shit, if he was mad, I need to keep running. I kept running till I could smell other people. Stopping on the edge of a village, I looked to see people walking the streets. I looked to the roof tops, I would need to get around up there. I ran over and climbed up easily, I was always a good climber, but god damn!

I cat ear twitched and I looked to see most of the Akatsuki coming into the village. Fuck, I ran and jumped to the next roof. I kept doing this till I could feel another presence on the roofs. I looked over and saw Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori behind me. "Fuck!" I ran as fast as I could (with was pretty fucking fast) to the edge of the village. I went to jump when someone pulled on my tail. I hissed and went to rip up Hidan's face. The others were a bit away. I scratched his cheek and he let go. I started running again. Something hit me in the neck and I fell into an ally. The world was going black when Kakuzu slung me over his shoulder. "Fuckers..." I mumbled before it all faded.

**DERP DERP! Well i hope you liked it, kinda sucky start but it cant be helped!**

**-Insanity**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a room, on a bed. There was something on the bed...well more like someone_. _I froze as the person shifted. "Awake kitten?" a voice asked. I said nothing, just lye there. It was a man, I knew that much. My tail twitched nervously as my mind raced to think up something to do. But that all left my mind when strong arms wrapped around me. I was in a room, with a member of the Akatsuki, and his arms around me...WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON!? My mind screamed at me to move, to do something. But my body wasn't listening.

My tank top had gone up to my belly button so his hands were touching my pail skin. Then something wet touched my skin and I jumped off the bed. I ran at the door and pulled at the handle to find it locked. I turned to see Deidara sitting on the bed. Holy fucking god...my favorite member...in a bed...were I just ran away from him...fuck! I very slowly moved closer to the bed. "Here kitty" he called with a smile. Bastard, I might be a Necko, but I am no cat. I narrowed my eyes and my ear twitched. He just smiled wider.

I slowly made my way to the bed and gently sat down, my back to him. Bad idea. Before I had time to react, his arms came around me and pulled me into his chest. I tried to push him away but he just chuckled. "Calm down kitten, I wont hurt you" he whispered. A shiver went down my back as his warm breath fanned over my neck. "Ass hole..." I whispered, breathless. He chuckled again and I tried to glare at him over my shoulder, failing miserably. "What's your name?" I asked. My mind was trying to proses the question. "Or should I keep calling you Kitten?" he asked. "Lavender" I said softly. "What?" he sounded confused.

"My name...It's Lavender" I said, louder this time. "That's a nice name. I'm Deidara" he said. I smiled, he has no idea I know who he is. "You know...leader told me to tell him when you woke up. But I don't think I want to" he said, running his hands over my middle. I sighed and relaxed back into him. "Feel that same way kitten?" I didn't react. "I'll take that as a yes" he said, softly kissing my neck. I gasped, no one has ever done that to me in fear of being killed...by me...don't ask. He gently trailed kisses down my neck, making me want to resist. I don't like very close contact with other people. But my mental ranting stopped when he licked my neck. My eyes went wide and my lips parted slightly.

"Like it kitten?" he asked, his voice shaky. I nodded slowly and turned my head to look at him. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I gasped and my eyes fluttered closed. then, right as he was about to kiss me, the door flew open. Showing an angry Hidan...fuck!


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck is going on in here?!" he screamed, storming into the room. I cowered against Deidara, not wanting to face the pissed immortal. "Your having a fit, that's what!" Deidara yelled, holing me closer to him. Hidan's eyes narrowed and he started towards us. "Hidan" a voice said from the door way. I turned to see Pein standing there. Fuck! It just gets better and better don't it!? "Leave" Pein's voice was strong and didn't leave room for argument. Hidan stalked out of the room, tossing us a glare before he walked out of sight. Pein stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Shit..." Deidara muttered, freaking me out worse. "Leader, I-" but Deidara was cut off but his hand in the air. "What is your name?" he asked, looking at me. I was trembling. Shit. "I'm Lavender..." I said softly. He watched me with his weird eyes (not that far in the anime so not sure what there called). "Hmm...come with me" he said, moving to leave. I looked to Deidara for help and he nodded. I slowly got up and walked over to Pein, who was waiting in the door way. "Deidara, find Sasori. You have a mission" the blond nodded and Pein started to walk away with me fallowing. "I am taking you to meet the other members" Pein said. My eyes widened and I felt my tail twitch in anticipation.

We came into what I am guessing is the main room. Most of the members were sitting there, reading, talking, or watching TV. No one looked up when we walked in, until Pein cleared his throat. Everyone looked up and the room went silent. "This is the woman that a few of out more...irresponsible members summoned" Kisame and Hidan cringed. "Her name is Lavender and she is to be treated with respect until we can find a way to send her back." he said. They all nodded and he turned to me. "Would you like to stay here or go back to your room?" he asked. I thought about this. "I would like to go back to my room please" he nodded.

"Hidan, take Lavender back to her room" Pein then walked out. Hidan looked over at me and got out of his chair. "Follow be bitch" he said. Rude. I walked down the hall after him till we reached my door. He opened the door and I walked in. Before I was all the way in there was a light tug on my tail. I turned to see Hidan tugging on it slightly. I growled low and he looked up, then smirked. "What? Don't like being touched by any one but the blond?" he asked. My eyes widened and my cheeks turned pink. He laughed and I slammed the door in his face, effectively, hitting his nose. "Fucking Bitch!" he yelled. I heard his foot steps fade and I smiled. This was gonna be a fun stay.

**I have decided to take away Deidara's hm un yeah thing because it is just to fucking hard to keep that up, so I took it away. don't care if you don't like. love you muches**

**-Insanity**


	4. Chapter 4

**kitkatlovesmakara...you make me laugh...nuff said, thx. hey who is your fav member of the Akatsuki?**

I was so BOOOOARD! I should have stayed in the main room. I wish Deidara would come back. But he just left on a mission...damn. Then the door opened and I sat up. Konan was standing there. "Hi!" I said with a smile. "Hello, I am Konan." she said. "Lavender" I said, giving her another smile. "I'm guessing your name is because of your eyes?" she asked, sitting on the side of the bed. I nodded, it's true! My eyes are a soft lavender color, deeper than the Hyuga clan, but the same color concept.

"Do you know how you became a Necko?" she asked. I shook my head. "I was at home, about to get dressed, when a flash of light made me fall on my ass. Next thing I knew, I was in a room with three men" I said with a shrug. "Those morons, I am sorry for any inconvenience they may have caused you" she said. "No worries! Pein came in before they could do anything" I said with a grin. "That's good...oh and Deidara will return in about a day" with that, she got up and walked out. I blushed slightly and scowled when the door closed. "Does every one know? Damn..." I muttered.

"Yes, **they do"** I jumped and looked at the floor. Zetsu was sticking up half way out. "Rude" I said, crossing my arms. He chuckled. "I apologize, **Pein wants to know if you are hungry**" he said...they said...you know what? Fuck it! "Yes I am" I said. "We will get someone to take you to the kitchen" I nodded and he disappeared into the floor. "Weird..." I said. I sat in my room for about five minutes before I got board again. "I guess I could sing..." then I started to sing Hello by Evanescence.

"_Has no one told you she's not breathing~ Hello~" _but I stopped when realized someone was in the room. I sat up to see Kisame smiling with his pointy teeth. "Your a good singer" he said. I blushed, I had horrid stage fright. "Thanks..." I mumbled. "Come on, lets get you some food" he said, turning to leave. I got up and followed him through the main room. I glanced at the people there and saw Hidan sporting a bloody nose. He glared at me and I gave an innocent smile. Kisame saw it and chuckled. "Ass hole..." the immortal muttered. I fallowed the shark man into a door and found a big, clean kitchen.

"Wow..." I mumbled, looking around. Konan walked in about three second later. "Want to help me make dinner?" Konan asked me. I nodded, I loved cooking. "I'll see you later" Kisame said, walking out. "So what are we gonna make?" I asked Konan. "Raman" she said simply. I raised an eye brow but said nothing.

**One Large Patch Of Raman Making Later**

I set up the bowls and stuff wile Konan went to gather everyone. I started humming the song from before and wished I could be alone to sing. "Gay..." I whispered. "What is?" I jumped and turned to see Itachi. My tail twitched in annoyance and my eyes narrowed. "The fact that I can never be alone" I said. He hn'ed and I sighed. My cat ear twitched and I could hear about three pairs of foot steps coming this way. "Look out, her comes the hoard..." I mumbled. Itachi gave me a look then Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi came in.

I then realized that this was the first tile I have seen Tobi. Oh joy. "Kisame was right! There is a Kitty girl here!" he yelled, then he ran over and tried to grab my tail. My eyes narrowed and he looked up at me. "Kitty has pretty eyes" he said, tilting his head to the side. "Thanks little lollypop" I said, petting his head. He reached up and rubbed my ear. I felt the need to purr but instead wacked his hand away. "I may be a Necko, but I am not a pet cat!" I said. "Oh, kitty has claws" Kisame chuckled. I growled low in my throat and he chuckled again.

"Wanna see what these claws can do?" I said, rage reflecting in my eyes. "That is enough" Pein said, walking in. I grumbled under my breath and sat down. Everyone took there seats and started eating. Thank god I knew how to use chop sticks.

**After Dinner**

I was helping Konan wash the dishes. It was better than doing it at home alone. After we were done I followed her into the living room. Want to know what we were watching? Jaws...not funny. Kisame's eyes were glued to the screen as everyone else just lounged and did what ever. I watched Konan fold her paper into random shapes. She made a beautiful paper angle, a perfect little bird, and a flower. "Can you make a dragon?" I asked, my tail swishing silently behind me and my ears flat against my head. She nodded and started to fold it faster than my eyes could fallow.

When it was done I watched it with bright eyes. "Awesome..." I whispered, mystified. "You want to keep it?" she asked. "Can I?" I asked, ears perking up. She laughed and nodded. I grabbed it gently, admiring the fine detail. Then someone was touching my tail. I turned to see Tobi petting my tail. "Off" I said, my tail flicking his mask. "Tobi only wants to pet the kitty!" he said. My eyes narrowed and he ran to hide behind a chair.

About three random movies later, I was sitting on the couch with my head on Konan's lap. My eyes were closed when a hand scratched my ear. Without caring who it was, I started purring. "Aw! Kitty is purring!" Tobi said softly. "Some one carry me to my room please..." I said with a yawn. "Come on, I'll take you" Itachi said, slipping his arms under me. I snuggled closer and started purring again. The walk to the room was short but I was asleep before we got there.

**no worries! not every chapchap will stop with her falling asleep! love you muches!**

**-Inanity**


	5. Chapter 5

I yawned and pealed back my eye lids, to find a light blue eye staring back at me. "Awake, kitten?" he asked, just like before. I rolled over and faced the wall. He chuckled and tried to put his arms around me...like before. I smacked his hand away. "What's wrong kitten?" he asked. "Stop calling me that!" I said, siting up and looking at him. "Why?" he asked, confused. "What would you do if you were a Necko and I called you kitten?!" I said, crossing my arms. Deidara laughed and I scowled at him.

"Well?! What would-" but I was cut off by him laughing again. "I wouldn't give you time to call me kitten" he said, a strange gleam in his eyes. "What do you..." then it hit me and I turned red. I buried my face in a pillow and groaned. Deidara laughed "Wanna see what I mean...kitten?" I took my face out of the pillow to glare at him, only to have my lips pressed to his. My cheeks went pink and my eyes went wide. _Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit_ was all that came to mind. He pulled away slowly and smiled at me. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"What's on your mind kitten?" he asked. "Holy shit..." I mumbled. He chuckled and leaned forward again. This time when our lips met my eyes closed and my arms twined around his neck, with his hands wrapping around my waist. His lips were surprisingly soft and gentle. We broke apart and we were both breathing deeply. I felt his hands rub my back and I purred, this time out of pleasure. "Having fun kitten?" he whispered. I shivered and nodded, closing my eyes. He kissed me again and I felt his tongue run over my lips, asking for entrance. I hesitated, but gave in after a moment.

His tongue went in and one of his hands got tangled in my long dark hair. I moaned and leaned into his kiss. I had to break for air and he started kissing my jaw and neck. He found a particularly soft spot on the base of my neck and I gasped. He sucked and nibbled at the spot, I knew there was gonna be a mark there after he was done. All of a sudden, my ear twitched and I could hear foot steps heading to my door. "Deidara...someone's coming" I whispered. He looked over at my door and back at me. "Damn..." he muttered. Then the door opened, revealing Konan. She looked up and saw us in our position and smiled.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked playfully. "Yes, yes you are" Deidara said wile I blushed. "Well to bad, Lavender, I would think you would want a shower?" she asked. I nodded and tried to untangle myself from the blond. "Kitten, your leaving me?" he wined. "I'll bring her back!" Konan said, leading me to a bathroom. "Can I come with?" Deidara called. "That's not up to me" Konan called back. "Kitten!?" he asked. "Not a chance in hell" I called, walking into the bathroom. "I think those clothes should fit you" Konan said, pointing to a pile of clothes on the counter.

I nodded and she closed the door. Turning on the water, I made sure it was hot and steam filled the room quickly. I pulled off my clothes and slipped in, letting the hot water sooth my nerves. I sighed and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. I lathered up my hair and thought about...things. I laughed silently so myself. "Would Deidara like it if I came back in only a towel?" I said to no one. I rinsed my hair and thought about if I should do it or not. Making my choice, I finished my shower and turned off the water.

I wrapped myself in the black towel and grabbed the clothes. Peaking into the hall and seeing nothing, I made my way back to my room. I opened the door and Deidara sat up, his smile fading when he saw my towel. It was replaced with a perverted smirk. "What's on your mind kitten?" he asked in a seductive voice. "Lots" I said turning my back to him. I heard him coming up behind me and turned when he was right behind me. "Did you do this for me?" he asked. I nodded and tried to move away from him. But he put his arms up and blocked any way I had of escaping.

"Don't try to run away kitten... I've got you now..." he said in a husky voice. He leaned down and kissed my greedily. I moaned and leaned into him. He tugged on my towel and it fell slightly. "Damn you..." I whispered. "Why is that kitten?" he asked, his eyes half lidded and clouded over by lust. "Because you make me want to give in" I said with a small laugh. "Then why don't you?" he asked, getting confused. "Were about to get walked in on, that's why" then Sasori opened the door. He looked us over...and walked out.

Deidara chuckled and turned back to me. "Well? Gonna give in now?" he asked, smiling. "Not a chance" I pushed him away. "Now turn around so I can get my clothes on" I said, pushing him farther away. "Don't know why, there just gonna get ripped off" he said, laughing. My eyes narrowed. "Turn" he sighed and turned to face the wall. "Now stay like that till I saw you can turn back around" I said, dropping my towel. I slipped on the panties and bra, before checking on Deidara. I caught him watching me out of the corner of his eye and scowled at him, making him turn back around with a chuckle.

I slipped on the pants and shirt before tapping Deidara on the shoulder. He turned and sighed. "What?" I said, sticking my chin out. "I liked you better before kitten..." he said, wrapping me in a hug. "To bad, I'll need to know you a bit longer before THAT happens" I said, relaxing in his arms. "I know, kitten. I know"


	6. Chapter 6

Deidara had gone to get something to drink and I decided to stay here. Adam Lambert popped into my mind and I started singing his song, If I had you.

_"So, I got my boots on. Got the right mount of leather and I'm doing me up with a black color liner-"_

"I should get you to sing me a lullaby tonight" Deidara said, walking in with a glass of water. "Ever heard of knocking?" I asked, my tail flicking angrily. He chuckled and I glared at him. "Fucker..." I mumbled, crossing my arms. "Come on kitten, don't be like that" I hissed at him and he stopped trying to comfort me. "SASORI! DEIDARA!" Pein's voice rang through the halls, hurting my sensitive cat ears.

The door burst open and showed a pissed off Pein. "Leader, what did we-" but Pein stalked into the room and grabbed the front of Deidara's shirt. Sasori showed up in the door way. "What happened?" he asked. "You have led Orochimaru to our base!" Pein's eyes flashed with anger and Sasori stepped into the room. "How did this happen?" the puppet asked calmly. "I am not sure, but all I know is we must move before he arrives" Pein let go of Deidara's shirt and looked at me. "Stay by his side and try to keep up. If Orochimaru catches you, you will wish you were dead" and with that, he walked out.

Deidara pulled me off the bed and dragged me down the hall. "Were are we going?" I asked. "Were going far away from here till Orochimaru thinks we have moved on." Deidara said, only half paying attention to me. The main room was full of all the members, ready to run and fight if they had to. "Do you need me to carry you?" Deidara asked. "I think I can keep up" he nodded and we all poured out the door.

They all ran in separate directions and I followed Deidara off into the trees. I kept up easily and had no trouble dodging the random limbs that flew at me. Then my ear twitched and I shoved Deidara to the ground as a tree exploded were he just was. I looked back and saw Sasuke running at us. "Go! Don't let him get you!" Deidara said, pushing me in front of him. I ran as fast as I could and heard Deidara cry out in pain. "Deidara!" I turned to stop but heard him yell at me. "Keep going! Don't worry about me! I will find you!" I nodded shakily and kept running.

I could hear Sasuke's feet pounding on the wood as he chased after me. Then, out of no were, he was standing in front of me. I tried to stop, but ended up hitting his chest. He gripped my wrists and I hissed at him. One of my hands got free and I scratched him over the right eye. He let me go and clutched his eye as I ran past him. Then I herd "CHIDORI!" and I looked to see Sasuke's ball of lightning coming at me at an alarming rate. I squealed and fell to the ground. A tree got demolished as the ball hit it.

Sasuke looked at me like he wanted me dead, then he was standing over me. I started crawling backwards but he grabbed my arm and hauled me up face-to-face with him. I cried out at the painful grip and he gave an evil smile. "Now, now, don't kill the poor thing. We need her alive" Orochimaru's voice made Sasuke stop and glare at him over his shoulder. He dropped me and I tried to move away from him. But Orochimaru leaned down to look at me. "Stop it" I said softly. "Stop what my dear?" the snake man asked. "Stop looking at me like I'm yours to take" I said, sounding stronger that I felt.

"Oh, but you are mine" he said, with the creepiest smile I have ever seen. "NEVER!" I clawed his face and dashed into the trees. The trees went past me faster than I could resister and before I knew it, I was at the edge of a large village ...the leaf village to be correct.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well this should be fun..." I mumbled, walking forward. I decided to go to the roofs, play it safe. Looking out over the village, I saw people walking, talking, and shopping. I saw children playing, not a care in the world. Then I saw ninja, on the roof across from me. It was Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. "Hey! It's a Necko!" Kiba yelled, jumping over to me.

I blinked at him and Shino came over as well. "Who are you?" the bug man asked. "I'm...Kitten" I said. Kiba laughed and I narrowed my eyes. "It's not funny! My mother had a sick sense of humor!" I yelled, crossing my arms. "Sorry, but you have to admit, it is kinda funny" he said, Akamaru barked. "Well, I told you my name. What about you two?" I asked, sticking my chin up. Damn my shortness!

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru!" he said, motioning to his white...beast. "Shino" I nodded at both of them. "So what brings you to the Leaf Village?" I think Shino is trying to accuse me of something, or at least he's hoping to. "Vacation" I said simply. Kiba laughed again and Shino didn't react. "So why are you up on the roof tops?" Kiba asked. "I'm looking for a high point in the village so I can just relax for a bit" I'm a damn good lair.

"Want me to show you the tallest place in the Village?" Kiba asked. I smiled and nodded. "See ya Shino!" and Kiba took off with me and Akamaru at his heels.

~***Time Skip***~

"This is amazing!" I said above the wind. Kiba smiled and Akamaru barked. "I come up here all the time" He said, sitting on the ground. I sat next to him and took in the view. You could see the entire village. All the gates, all the shops, all the parks. You could see a long way into the forest as well. My tail swished lightly as I sat there and thought.

How was I gonna get back to Deidara and the others? No idea. How long would I have to stay in this village? Not a clue. But this was my best bet for hiding from Orochimaru and I had to stay here for the time being. "What are you thinking about?" Kiba said. I looked at him and smiled. "It's a secret" I said with a small chuckle. "I can keep a secret" He said, leaning closer. "Not this one, because I'm not gonna tell you!" I stuck out my tongue and he laughed.

"If you say so. So...Kitten...what village are you from?" Kiba asked. Shit, ass balls! What a question Kiba, thanks for that! "I don't really have one. I just kinda roam" I shrugged and watched the people walk around the village like ants. "Is it because of those?" He asked, poking my ear. "Maybe" I said, swatting his hand away.

"Do you drift alone?" he asked, making me think. Should I tell him? Sure, just...sugar coat it! "No, I travel with a friend. We got separated on the way here though. Bandits" I told him. "Were do you think your friend is?" Kiba asked, petting Akamaru. "I don't know. But I think I would know if he was here" I laughed slightly. "Why is that?" Kiba asked, confused.

I smiled and looked up at the sky, seeing a large white bird over head. "Because...he's already here"

**SUSPENCE! Sorry about the short time in the village, not a bunch of ideas...serry! **

**-Insanity O:_:O (Pein face, lolz!) **


End file.
